


Dogfight

by PileOfScraps



Category: mcyt
Genre: Dogfight - Freeform, Rejection, So is Dream, Songfic, dogfight musical, sapnap couldnt care less about what's happening, skeppy is kind of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOfScraps/pseuds/PileOfScraps
Summary: Bad and Sapnap are invited to a party. Though their dates only invited them for a bet. "Who could bring the ugliest date"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Dogfight

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no harm towards any of the people i based this fic on. I know none of them would do this to each other and if any of the creators have an issue with this i will take it down immediately.

Bad and Sapnap sit in Bad’s room. They just got back from their “dates”. By “dates” they mean the dogfight. Skeppy asked Bad on a date to a party before he had to head out to the marines. Dream asked Sapnap as well. Their marine dates had one task for this party. “Bring the ugliest date to the party to win the cash pot”. 

Bad was distraught after learning Skeppy’s real intentions. So he decided to head home with Sapnap, another victim to this cruel game. It hurt even more learning that Skeppy won the cash pot. Sapnap couldn’t handle seeing his friend upset but was even more upset with Dream and Skeppy that they would even think to participate in such bull shit. So Bad sits on his bed while Sapnap paces slowly in front of him.

“So some little prick with a knob for a dick is gonna get you down? Please.” Sapnap scoffs and rolls his eyes, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“Language.” Bad mumbled under his breath.

“Bad, they’re so full of shit. They can’t just think they can take advantage of us because they are suddenly marines.” Sapnap said, kneeling down to talk to Bad face to face.

Bad wipes his face and lets out a deep exhale. He stands up and walks over to the mirror with Sapnap following close behind. 

“God, I’m just a pawn that he played. But we’re all getting screwed so we better get paid.” He says with a dry laugh.

Sapnap cracks a small smile and messes up Bad’s hair along with his own.

“That’s the spirit. How can you let a pack of jerks tell you how the world works?” Sap turns Bad around and unbuttons the top three buttons of his friend’s dark blue dress shirt.

Bad crosses the room continuing to let out the pent up emotion from the night. 

“Lemme hear your bark, Bad. C’mon. Lemme see your bite!” Sapnap places his hands on Bad’s shoulders and bounces lightly to try to hype Bad up.

“They’re the dogs! No, they’re the slimes who hurt nice guys for real nice times! And we don’t need those worthless dimes!” Bad raises his voice and leans into his friend’s touch. 

“You can’t give in and you can’t play dumb. When you get thick skin then you’re quick to numb. If you let them win then a dog’s what you become.” Sapnap pulls back from Bad and sends him a cocky grin.

Bad laughs and sits back down on his bed. Sapnap flops down on his back next to Bad, laughing with him.  
“To be completely honest Bad, I’d say you were the prettiest mother fucker at that hell of a party. Marines just have no taste.” Sapnap sticks his tongue out at his friend.

Bad lightly hits him on the chest. “Language.”


End file.
